There are a wide variety of different types of agricultural machines. Some such machines have control systems that control certain aspects of the operation of the machine, based on sensor signals that sense variables.
By way of example, a harvesting machine, such as a combine, can have many different operator controllable settings. The value for each of those settings may vary based on a wide variety of different types of criteria. For instance, the optimum settings on a combine may vary based upon crop type, machine type or configuration, weather conditions, soil conditions, the characteristics of the crop, the topology of the field, etc. The settings on the combine can include a wide variety of settings, such as multiple threshing and cleaning settings, among others.
The performance achieved by the combine can be described or characterized by multiple different parameters. Some systems attempt to sense or otherwise capture performance characteristics to describe machine performance, and use those values to determine when to adjust the machine settings.
Some sensors can be used to sense the performance characteristics. For instance, grain loss sensors can be configured to sense grain loss during the harvesting operation. Other sensors can be configured to sense grain quality (such as whether the grain is damaged or unthreashed or whether the harvested grain includes other materials, other than the grain itself).
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.